Kiseki no Sedai Halloween
by Dark Mei
Summary: Aomine se le ocurrio una idea bastante suicida, pero que sucedera si esta idea es secundada por los demas miembros de Kiseki no Sedai.


Halloween con Kiseki no sedai

-Oe todos, saben que día es mañana?- pregunto un emocionado Aomine hacia sus compañeros de Kiseki no sedai mientras practicaban, a excepción de Akashi que el se encontraba aun en los vestidores revisando la lista de entrenamientos.

-Es 31 de octubre Aomine-kun- Respondió Kuroko mientras se acercaba al grupo

-Ya lo sé, me refería a que mañana es Hallowen Tetsu-

-Y que tiene de especial eso Minechin?- pregunto curiosos Murasakibara mientras se comía un maibu

-Pues que pienso que deberíamos planear una forma para darle un gran susto a Akashi!-

-Aomine estás loco?- se acerco Midorima hacia ellos

-Acaso quieras que Akashichii te mate?!- pregunto Kise sorprendido por los niveles que la estupidez de Aomine puede alcanzar

-Aomine-kun pienso que es una pésima idea-

-Asustar a Akachin? pienso que es imposible-

-Oh vamos, Akashi siempre nos anda dando paros cardiacos cuando saca las tijeras, es nuestro turno de asustarlo!- Intento convencerlos Aomine

-Pero Aominechii que aremos si Akashichii no se asusta y se enfada con nosotros?!-

-Bueno... eso sería una terrible escena... pero si no lo sabe, no nos puede hacer nada!-

-Yo no pienso hacer algo tan suicida como intentar asustarlo- Se interpuso Midorima

-Estamos hablando de poner en juego nuestros cuellos pero... sinceramente tengo un poco de curiosidad de saber como reaccionaria Akashichii a algo así, claro suponiendo que no se entera de nada-

-Ya ven! Kise me apoya, quien más se une?- Dijo felizmente Aomine mientras le pasaba el brazo por el cuellos descansándolo en sus hombros

-Akachin se va a enfadar- Les recordó Murasakibara mientras seguía comiendo

-Pero vamos Murasakibara no me digas que tu no tienes curiosidad de saber las reacciones del "emperador" ante cosas asi- Le intento convencer Aomine

-... Supongo que si Akachin no se entera no habrá problemas-

-Así se habla!- Aomine intento pasarle su otro brazo en sus hombros pero por la diferencia de altura se rindió y bajo ambos brazos optando por una postura mas cómoda

-y que me dices tú Tetsu?-

-Aomine-kun yo también opino que es un suicidio intentar hacerle eso a Akashi-kun... pero no puedo mentir al decir que no tengo curiosidad-

-Lo tomare como que iras- Aomine entonces miro a Midorima a los ojos con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

-Entonces tu qué dices Midorima?, quiero decir incluso Tetsu ira-

-... Hump supongo que también tengo un poco de curiosidad nanodayo-

-Fantástico! entonces solo nos queda planear nuestra "travesura", alguien tiene alguna idea?- pregunto Aomine

-Minechin si querías hacer esto creí que es porque ya tenias una idea de que hacer-

-Realmente la idea de asustar a Akashi la acabo de tener- sonrió un poco apenado

-Aomine-kun yo tengo una idea que podríamos realizar- dijo Kuroko esperando a que todos voltearan a verlo para poder decirles su plan.

Akashi se encontraba caminando por la acera de la calle revisando su teléfono, el día anterior había recibido un mensaje de Nijimura pidiéndole que se vieran en un lugar cerca de donde él se encontraba actualmente, no era la primera vez que salía con él, casi siempre se reunían para hablar sobre el equipo y los entrenamientos que les daría y cosas así, lo que le tenía un poco sorprendido era que le había pedido verlo de noche, Akashi pensó que debía ser algo importante para haberlo citado a esa hora.

Cuando llego al lugar que le había indicado en el mensaje se sorprendió un poco al ver que estaba un hospital abandonado, se acerco al edifico deteriorado esperando ver a Nijimura en algún lugar pero no lo encontraba por lo que decidió esperar un poco, pensó en mandarle un mensaje para saber si no se había equivocado de lugar o si hubo algún mal entendido por lo que saco su teléfono y mejor opto por llamarle, le marco y espero a que contestara, pero su sorpresa fue que dentro del hospital se escucho un teléfono sonando, inmediatamente reconoció de quien le pertenecía dicho artefacto, ese era el tono de llamada de Nijimura, extrañado de que su capitán se encontrara dentro de aquel lugar decidió entrar, pues aunque escuchaba su teléfono, nadie respondía, Akashi creyó que le había pasado algo malo, por lo que cuando entro al hospital se dirigió a la fuente del sonido, tuvo que pasar por algunos lugares deplorables pero logro encontrar el celular en medio de una habitación donde se lograba apreciar varios fármacos esparcidos por el suelo y una camilla en medio del cuarto donde encima de esta seguía sonando el teléfono que actualmente estaba sin dueño.

Corto la llamada y se acerco a la camilla para recoger el teléfono de Nijimura y cuando lo izo la puerta detrás de él se cerró bruscamente haciendo que se sobresaltara, manteniendo la calma se acerco a la puerta ahora cerrada para abrirla lentamente pero esta parecía atascada pues la manija no quería ceder al movimiento, empezó a forcejear un poco intentando mantener la cordura hasta que al fin esta pareció ceder logrando abrir la puerta de golpe. Cuando dio un paso fuera de la habitación pudo ver como una silla de ruedas pasaba rodando por el pasillo cerca de el, Akashi pensó en correr pero él es absoluto no podía perder la cabeza solo por un par de acontecimientos poco usuales, no sabía qué hacer, debía intentar buscar a Nijimura o salir de ese lugar lo antes posible.

Decidió intentar buscarlo, si su teléfono estaba allí significa que el debe de estar en algún lugar del hospital, Así que con la ayuda de su celular pudo iluminar su camino pues el lugar se tornaba más oscuro conforme avanzaba, pudo escuchar el sonido de pasos distantes de donde el se encontraba pensó en que sería Nijimura por lo que se apresuro hacia el lugar donde provenían esos pasos, movía su teléfono hacia varias direcciones para ver si lograba encontrarlo con la luz que este provocaba pero al hacerlo, en una habitación pudo ver rápidamente una sombra pasar, pero Akashi rápidamente busco una solución hacia eso, se dijo así mismo que solo había sido la proyección de la sombra de algún objeto que se topo con la luz de su celular, y esta le había parecido una respuesta bastante coherente por lo que opto por continuar su camino pero la lógica parecía no querer estar de su lado ese día, pues justo después de su bien elaborada explicación la puerta de la habitación a la que estaba a punto de entrar se cerró bruscamente asiéndolo retroceder para evitar ser golpeado, después de eso mando la lógica al carajo y se dirigió hacia la salida de aquel horrible lugar, Nijimura podría salir por su cuenta, cuando pudo ver la luz de la luna filtrarse por la puerta se sintió un poco aliviado al ver que estaba cerca de salir de ese lugar que casi le había arrebatado la cordura.

-Akashi~ - susurro una vos a sus espaldas

Ya no aguanto más.

Akashi metió la mano en su chaqueta sacando sus preciadas tijeras y se volteo bruscamente intentando apuñalar a lo que sea que le había estado haciendo sufrir en ese lugar, pero él fue esquivado.

-PERO QUE CARAJO!- grito la sombra, cuando Akashi alzo la vista pudo ver que se trataba de más ni menos que de Aomine Daiki.

-es que siempre llevas cargando esas tijeras?!- respondió aun alterado Aomine

-Daiki... que significa esto?- intento ocultar su ira con una sonrisa que hizo a Aomine volver a la realidad... el estaba enfrente de un muy cabreado emperador.

-Eh... yo... solo pasaba por aquí.. y te vi así que pensé en saludarte heheU- alzo las manos para intentar calmarlo

-Quieres que me crea que me encontraste casualmente a mitad de la noche en un hospital abandonado que curiosamente su ubicación está lejos de tu casa?- se acerco Akashi lentamente hacia Aomine con las tijeras apuntándolo amenazadoramente con la sonrisa aun en su rostro

-Eh... esto... yo- Aomine estaba jodido

-Pero es obvio que tu no pudiste haber hecho esto solo- alzo un poco la vos

- Shintarou, Tetsuya, Ryouta, Atsushi.- les llamo Akashi, los mencionados no tuvieron otra opción mas que mostrarse de lo contrario les iría peor... claro si es que se pudiese.

-A-Akashichii- Intento hablar Kise pero su voz no dejaba de temblar

-Explíquenme el significado de todo esto- Exigió Akashi con una vos neutro que hacia palidecer a todos

-Akachin, Minechin nos convenció de hacer esto- Se defendió Murasakibara mientras señalaba al mencionado

-Oe! Murasakibara no intentes dejarme con la culpa- renegó Aomine

-Es verdad si Aominechii no nos hubiera dicho nada nosotros jamás habríamos pensado en esto!-

-Kise!- Le grito Aomine

-Akashi, Aomine fue el que nos insistió en que le ayudáramos con esto nanodayo-

-Pero que dices?!- Le dijo Aomine alteradamente a Midorima

-Midorima-kun tiene razón, Akashi-kun-

-Oe también tu Tetsu?!- Aomine se estaba desesperando de que todos lo culparan a el

-bien ya veo, pero aun así todos ustedes se incluyeron en esta absurda broma, si es que se puede llamar así, Sus entrenamientos los triplicare por un tiempo indefinido sin mencionar que los castigare individualmente, Ryouta tienes prohibido tener contacto con el mundo exterior durante los entrenamientos...-

-Con contacto te refieres a?- pregunto nervioso Kise por la respuesta

-Nada de teléfono, nada de fans y nada de trabajo de modelaje mientras estén en el gimnasio-

-Pero Akashichii!- Kise intento renegar hasta que Akashi le dirigió una mirada terrorífica que prefirió quedarse callado

-Shintarou, no quiero ver tus objetos de la suerte en el gimnasio ni que menciones a oha asa durante un tiempo indeterminado- Midorima solo se acomodo los lentes soltando un suspiro de resignación

-Tetsuya, no participaras en los próximos partidos, te quedaras en la banca en todo momento- Kuroko pensaba hablar hasta que Akashi alzo un poco las tijeras, por lo que prefirió aceptar su castigo

-Atsushi, no quiero ver que introduzcas ninguna golosina al gimnasio, si veo un solo dulce ten por seguro que terminara en la basura- Murasakibara simplemente miro a Aomine como si quisiera aplastarlo, pues todo había sido su culpa en la mente de peli morado

-Ahora retírense de aquí- les ordeno Akashi, cuando se movieron para salir Akashi volvió a hablar

-Excepto tu Daiki, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado- Todos miraron a Aomine con compasión pues sabía que no saldría ileso de ese lugar

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, se encontraba un chico con el pelo negro buscando desesperadamente por toda su habitación, desordenándola en el proceso.

-Donde deje mi teléfono?!- se pregunto así mismo un exaltado Nijimura.

OK es raro hacer algo sin contenido yaoi, y segun yo solo queria escribir una historia de terror y termino mas como comedia XD, espero que les aya gustado, yo solo queria hacer un especial por Halloween :3


End file.
